pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
GTA SatanDreas
Chcę tylko poinformować każdego kto to czyta, że przedstawiona tu historia jest w 100% prawdziwa. Wydarzyła się tego samego dnia kiedy stworzyłem tę stronę więc nie mówcie że to jest plagiat, wymyślona bajeczka czy zbyt banalna historia. To jest realne. Albo to się wydarzyło na monitorze przed moją pieprzoną twarzą albo po prostu mam halucynacje bo jestem poważnie uzależniony od LSD. ŹLE! Jeśli uważasz że to co widziałem, dla ciebie jest zmyślone i nigdy nie miało miejsca, to nie rób afery i czytaj co właśnie doświadczyłem. Dlaczego się to wydarzyło. Grałem na PS2 jakby to było wczoraj, ponieważ brakowało przez jakieś półtora roku transformatora prądu czy jakkolwiek to się zwie, w końcu dostałem go z powrotem. Dzisiaj grałem w GTA San Andreas, w jedną z moich ulubionych gier na PS2 i przypadkowo wsadziłem kartę pamięci do slotu B z najlepszym save'em gry. Dopóki save z karty pamięci się nie załadował, nie zdałem sobie sprawy że to nie ten, szybko wyjąłem karty pamięci, zamieniłem je póki było ładowanie gry. Byłem w domu Johnsonów. Wszystko było normalne. Tak było póki nie wyszedłem z domu. Gwałtownie pomyślałem: "Kurwa! Wciąż się ładuje to gówno! Chyba się zawiesi...", ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu gra wciąż się ładowała. Początek. Zwyczajnie pojawił się czarny ekran z nazwą domu CJ'a w prawym dolnym rogu ekranu. O dziwo, trwało to dłużej niż normalnie, ale to była pożyczona gra. Moja miała ponad 4 lata i płyta miała tyle rys jakbym się na niej wyżywał. Uspokoiłem się gdy gra rozjaśniła się. Spojrzałem aby zobaczyć co się stało - wszystko co widziałem było zglitchowane, coś jak niedoczytywujące się tekstury na czas które występowały kilka razy. Widziałem wyraźnie tylko zaułek i okolice domu CJ'a. Wszedłem w nicość, pojawił się komunikat mówiący abym udał się do domu Sweeta. Nie sądziłem że jest to dziwne, ponieważ moją następną misją była dziewczyna Sweeta i wymagało zrobienia tego samego. Mimo że normalnie aktywuje kod na zdrowie, bronie i jet packa kilka razy, teraz postanowiłem spróbować zrobić tę misję normalnie, zamiast się z nią pierdolić. Obszedłem dookoła jego dom normalnie, niebo w tym miejscu było raczej normalne dopóki nie wszedłem na trawnik, niebo nagle zmieniło się z dziennej pory na nocną. Zegar również był ciemny, wciąż przełączał się między 15:00 a 89:00? Co jest kurwa? 89 godzina? Co to miałoby w ogóle znaczyć? Dotychczas nie sądziłem, że może się coś takiego stać, aż do teraz. Byłem raczej zdezorientowany, szedłem w kierunku domu brata CJ’a kiedy główny bohater niespodziewanie zaczął drgać bez żadnego cholernego powodu. Zacząłem krzyczeć, przysięgam, i rzucałe rasistowskimi obelgami mając nadzieje, że w jakiś sposób usłyszy mnie i się ogarnie. Ale według mojego rozczarowania, wciąż drgał. Usiadłem na minutę w spokoju czy wyłączyć konsolę czy nie, ale skoro jestem maniakiem na punkcie creepypast w grach video, sądziłem że coś nienormalnie strasznego może się wydarzyć! Byłem teraz bardziej zainteresowany glitchami niż ktokolwiek inny. W końcu, po około 2 minutach CJ postanowił przestać zachowywać się jak niedojeb fuckwad i wszedł do domu Sweeta. Grze wciąż zajęło, kurwa w cholerę czasu na ładowaniu na czarnym ekranie. Naprawdę zaskoczyło mnie to, że w prawym dolnym rogu pisało „Yo Home Boy Is Fucked!!” Śmiechowe, naprawdę, ale jednocześnie byłem przez to zdenerowany. Gra załadowała dom Sweeta i nagle się zorientowałem, że NIE POWINNO SIĘ MÓC WEJŚĆ do środka jego domu, dopiero później. Więc teraz dla mnie sprawa stała się już poważna i straszna. Widziałem czarny pokój. Tak ciemny że wciąż myślałem że gra się ładuje. Tak przejebanie czarny, że nie mogłem z niego wyjść CJ’em (nie jestem rasistą, mówię wam prawdę ;d). autorowi żarcik się udał. Byłem już wystarczająco zirytowany, ponieważ nie widziałem CarlaWarlaJohnsona, i ciężko się nim było poruszać. I wtedy CJ krzyknął naprawdę głośno, jakby się palił. Aż podskoczyłem jak zobaczyłem białe drzwi. Mogłem już zobaczyć CJ’a i zmusiłem jego czarną dupę aby poszła ku drzwiom. Wtedy ekran zrobił się biały wtedy jak zobaczyłem czarny punkt w oddali, podszedłem bliżej i CJ znów dostał Parkinsowa na całej powierzchni ciała, jak wcześniej. Wkrótce zauważyłem że jest to jego brat Sweet, tylko że on leżał jak ludzie którzy zdechli, drgał tak jak podczas atakowania trupa piłą mechaniczną. Wirował jakby był cholerną planetą! Podchodził coraz bliżej i bliżej, dopóki kamera nie przesunęła się i nie pokazała brzydkiej, pixelowatej mordy CJ’a, zasłaniającej cały ekran, co również mnie przejebanie wystraszyło. Już gra miała pokazać normalny widok zza pleców CJ’a gdy zauważyłem teraz więcej trupów latających wokół. Kiedy próbowałem się poruszyć, CJ przypadkowo zdecydował złamać prawa fizyki i zaczął pływać. Ciała zaczęły się obracać jak shurikeny, zaczęły latać wokół CJ’a. Naprawdę się bałem przez to gówno. Próbowałem nakierować CJ’a aby popłynął w przeciwnym kierunku niż kamera. CJ zatrzymał się póki nie wpłynął na ścianę. Próbowałem i próbowałem, ale w końcu ciała poleciały na kamerę i zaczęły chaotycznie drgać. „KURWA!”. Czułem się jakbym był bombardowany przez tajemniczość. Zwłoki odpłynęły hen, hen daleko biorąc ze sobą CJ’a. Patrzyłem jak był ciągnięty w białą nicość, aż zniknął mi z oczu. Nacisnąłem przycisk startu aby odpocząć od tego szalonego gówna, które dotychczas przeżywałem. Mapa również była spierdolona. Wyglądała tak jak mapa w radarze, ale była mniejsza i całkowicie czarna. Krzyknąłem: „CO JEST DO KURWY NĘDZY?!” Po dziesięciu minutach będąc zdezorientowany przez moje zdezorientowanie (dezorientujące?) i postanowiłem wrócić do gry i zobaczyć w co jeszcze Cwarl Dwonson się wpakuje. To czego nie spodziewałem się, było zobaczyć go na zewnątrz domu homosiów. Wszystko wyglądało w porządku, choć przysięgam że ostatni raz sprawdzając rzeczywistość, samochody NIE MOGŁY LATAĆ. Dobrze rozumiecie! Latać. Nie byłem przez to jakoś specjalnie zdziwiony, ponieważ jest taki kod który pozwala latać wozem jak samolotem. (mimo, że płyta jest tak stara i porysowana, nie ładuje wystarczająco szybko gry więc normalnie gra się zwiesiła. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że leciałem cholernie szybko więc nie miałem czasu aby cokolwiek zrobić.) Ale odkąd kody działają tylko na PC’ach, założyłem, że moja gra była teraz zrobiona, kurwa, z samych kodów do gry. Inną rzeczą z której wkrótce zdałem sobie sprawę była taka, że każda postać którą widziałem chodziła normalnie, dopóki CJ nie podszedł niedaleko nich. Oni po prostu zatrzymali się i zaczęli się na mnie gapić, jakbym był ostatnim czarnoskórym gościem we Wszechświecie. To oczywiście nie była dla mnie radosna scena, kiedy przechodzień powiedział że zacznie CJ’a gonić gdziekolwiek pójdzie i będzie próbował go zabić. Byłem teraz naprawdę przejebanie przestraszony więc postanowiłem, że jedyną drogą ucieczki przed gwałtem był jetpack. Więc po chaotycznym wpisaniu kodu, tak szybko jak pozwalały mi na to palce, jetpack pojawił się i Carly zaczął wznosić się w górę. Wkrótce piesi byli poza linią rysowania, nie mogłem ich już zobaczyć. Zapewne podobnie jak większość ludzi zrobiłoby w tym czasie z jetpackiem to co ja – natychmiast poleciałem CJ’em przez całe miasto i nad wodą, w drodze na następnego miasta. Co naprawdę powinienem myśleć w tym momencie było, jak CJ mógł wchodzić w miejsca w których nie miał prawa być więc kiedy to zrobił, zgadnijcie co zrobił? Spojrzałem w róg ekranu zobaczyć poziom Wanted Level, który był teraz na poziomie czterech gwiazdek. !CO JEST KURWA! – krzyknąłem jak leciałem CJ’em coraz niżej i niżej na budynku w nadziei na znalezienie bezpiecznego schronienia. Zamiast tego znalazłem miejsce wręcz odwrotne, CJ był teraz NA PIECHOTĘ atakowany przez samoloty bojowe (w przypadku gdy nie wiesz, siły powietrzne atakują tylko jeśli jesteś w samolocie, co jest fajne). Może powinien zmienić inicjały na J.C. Nie tylko mógł biec po wodzie, mógł wrócić z martwych, po tym jak ci skurwysyny już strzelili do niego miliony razy! Następna część zaniepokoiła mnie jeszcze bardziej, wszystko co CJ zrobił, to przeskoczy dach wprost na ziemię. Widzę, że gra przyjęła prawdziwe inicjały CJ’a którymi były S.H. więc miał dowód na to, aby wysłać mniej wiarygodne gówna na niego! Co wydarzyłoby się potem na pierwszą myśl nie uwierzyłbym… albo raczej… było zbyt straszne aby uwierzyć… CJ był teraz na ciemnej górze jak struktura, wyglądało na to że był zglitchowane to było troszkę na mocno, i to… odegrało dziwny utwór w tle. Dzisiaj odłożę sobie kilka drobnych rzeczy i jedną główną, które wydarzyły się mi tym czasem. Przede wszystkim, mam ogromne bóle głowy, za każdym razem kiedy CJ wchodzi do budynku. Po drugie, za każdym razem kiedy CJ mija cywila, mam bardzo nieprzyjemne wrażenie, jakbym czuł się obserwowany. Po trzecie, będę dalej klął na CJ bez żadnego cholernego powodu. Czwartą i ostatnią rzeczą jest raczej niewytłumaczalne zjawisko, wytłumaczę w trakcie fabuły. Leżał tam przez jakieś pięć sekund zanim nie wstał. Stał przez kilka dłuższych chwil, próbowałem wcisnąć każdy z przycisków na moim padzie aby się przekonać, że żaden nie odpowiada. CJ niespodziewanie zrodził jetpack nie wiadomo skąd, bez mojej pomocy, jakby gra sama wprowadziła na niego kod. Natychmiast odzyskałem nad nim kontrolę, musiałem się pospieszyć więc CJ zrobił szybki wypad nad miasto. Jak zwykle miasto nie ładowało się wystarczająco szybko jak nad nim latałem więc było trudno przewidzieć gdzie się kieruje. Ale wkrótce zobaczyłem że unosi się nad oceanem. Zdecydowałem się, że ochronię go przed rachunkiem przez latanie nad oceanem. Mapka działała więc wiedziałem gdzie szedł. Teraz wiedziałem że pójdzie tylko na nieskończoną podróż, że nie pójdzie nigdzie dalej ponieważ nie możesz opuścić San Andreas. Po przemyśleniu nad powrotem i odrzuceniu paprochów(?), zmieniłem kąt kamery aby zobaczyć przed CJ’em… piramidę? Szok i niedowierzanie, moja ciekawość weszła na wyższy poziom więc kontynuowałem lot CJ’a do dziwacznej budowli. Istnieje jedna naprawdę dziwna rzecz na temat tej piramidy. Można było ją zobaczyć poza linią rysowania niż innych modeli. Na początku to była po prostu mała kropka, myślałem że to jest nic, dopóki nie zorientowałem się, że to staje się coraz większe. Im bardziej CJ zbliżał się do piramidy, muzyka zaczęła ponownie grać i widziałem coś co wyglądało jak wejście. Wejście będzie aktualnie prowadzić do masywnej struktury na kształt labiryntu. Wejście, o którym wiedziałem od dawna dzięki mojej małej mini mapce (kupa gówna przez większość czasu). Postanowiłem, że CJ zwiedzi całą tę piramidę, pokój po pokoju. Pierwszą rzeczą do zobaczenia w piramidzie była ikona zapisu gry, unosząca się na półce, nisko nad strumieniem wody. Byłem bardzo zmieszany. Czy gra chcę abym zapisał grę i wrócił później? Kto wie? … Odważnie postanowiłem kontynuować grę, załadowałem ostatni save gry i ku mojemu ździwieniu CJ był dokładnie tam gdzie był, kiedy zapisywałem grę! Cud. Pomyślałem, że jeśli jakikolwiek glitch miałby się pojawić, mógłby przestać działać już teraz. Nagle wpadłem na pomysł: większość glitchy w grze są normalnie wypowiedziane z ostrzeżeniem: nie zapisuj! Uszkodzisz save’y! I stary, ile w tym kurwa jest racji! Tak czy inaczej, powoli wszedłem do pokoju by nic nie zobaczyć, taa… kompletne nic! Zdecydowałem że CJ powinien, tak czy siak, dokonać oględzin pokoju, aby być pewnym że naprawdę w nim nic nie ma. Ale się myliłem jak CJ szedł w kierunku ściany. Zaczął ześlizgiwać się podczas gdy nie wydawał żadnego dźwięku. Oczywiście ciekawość była większa i wziąłem CJ’a wprost na ścianę, nawet próbowałem aby w nią wbiegł. Nawet jeśli, ściana nie pozwalała aby CJ biegł. To było przez chwilę denerwująco nudne, dopóki nie usłyszałem tej strasznej piosenki. Byłem tak przejebanie na maksa przestraszony, że mógłbym już teraz wysrać porządnej wielkości cegłę. Najgorszą częścią było to, że z jakiegoś nieznanego mi powodu zacząłem płakać, nie dlatego że się bałem. Ja po prostu już nie wiem… Wtem CJ przypadkowo spadł przez ścianę która to w końcu się zatrzymała. Zaczął spadać dopóki się nie wystraszyłem. Dlatego że spadał przez jakąś minutę dopóki nie włączył się zapętlony, krótki krzyk. Czułem się tak jakbym uczuciowo był połączony z CJ’em w jakiś sposób. Doszedłem to takiego stwierdzenia, gdy CJ wylądował na środku korytarza, korytarza ze ścianami wyłożonymi z martwych pieszych. Zmusiłem CJ’a do biegu przez niego aż usłyszałem ten dźwięk coraz głośniejszy. Ten dźwięk był cholernie przeraźliwy, był taki jakby CJ płakał. Zastanawiałem się dlaczego to robi tylko przez krótkie chwile. Jakbym prędko przeszedł do końca korytarza, to odzyskałbym kontrolę nad kątem kamery. Tym razem CJ był tak skierowany że na to co patrzył, zostało zakryte. Siedziałem tam aby zobaczyć jak CJ powoli klęka i głośniej płacze. Jego płacz stawał się coraz głośniejszy i głośniejszy dopóki kamera nie przesunęła się na bliższy widok zza pleców CJ’a i nie skierowała się na korytarz, abym mógł ujrzeć czarną postać wchodzącą do pokoju. Kto to był, nie wiem jak dotąd. Gra się zawiesiła na tej scenie wraz z wysokimi brzęczeniami, które są normalne w takich przypadkach. Chciałem wyłączyć konsole wtedy jak chciałem pojąć co się właśnie stało do cholery! Powiem więcej o tym później kiedy postanowię do tego wrócić. Teraz to jestem naprawdę zdezorientowany! Kiedy wyszedłem z aktualnej gry po wejściu do pierwszego pomieszczenia, próbowałem wrócić. Ale stwierdziłem że plik został uszkodzony. Jak został uszkodzony? Nie mam pojęcia. To było jeszcze dziwniejsze kiedy zresetowawszy konsolę, ujrzałem że gra wciąż jest włączona. Pomyślałem że gra może po prostu być ze mną! Jak tylko wróciłem do zapisu, to było przerażające doświadczenie. Gry gra w końcu się załadowała, wszystko było normalne, dopóki nie pojawiły się znikąd drzwi do następnego pomieszczenia. To było przejście do pokoju już widocznego na mini mapce, po prostu nie mógł tam jeszcze wejść. To dało mi do myślenia, że gra byłą przez cały czas zaplanowana. To znaczy, od kiedy glitch przypadkowo daje ci ogromną piramidę, nowe tekstury, unikatową mapę i drzwi, które pojawiają się jedne po drugich, łącząc te pokoje w budynku. Tak więc CJ wszedł do drugiego pokoju. Ten nie wyglądał jak poprzedni pokój. Ten miał koniec z dwoma przejściami naprzeciwko siebie. Zacząłem iść przez nie, gdy nagle coś spadło z sufitu. Wyglądało to raczej normalne jak zauważyłem to ze wszystkich stron więc bez strachu. I wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że CJ nie użył żadnej broni od czasu walki z policją. Zaskakujące dla mnie do zrobienia, jako że normalne dałbym Carlowi najbardziej śmiercionośną broń i zaczął strzelać do wszystkiego co widzę kiedy jestem w pośpiechu. Więc CJ wyjął UZI kiedy wciąż chodził po pokoju. Utknąłem w chwili kiedy miałem zdecydować gdzie iść: w prawo czy w lewo. Postanowiłem ostatecznie z jakiegoś powodu, że pójdę w lewo aby zobaczyć kolejny róg na końcu korytarza i pójściu wtedy w prawo. Przez cały czas zastanawiałem się co te kamienne tekstury reprezentowały przez które CJ przechodził. Kiedy CJ skręcił za róg, kamera obróciła się na niego kiedy usłyszałem naprawdę dziwny dźwięk, jakby pocieranie o siebie papieru ściernego. Kiedy odwróciłem kamerę, prawie się zlałem w gacie. W martwym końcu korytarza była ciemna, wręcz czarna dziura z której wystawała postać na podobieństwo CJ’a, tyle że miał żółtą skórę. Na początku myślałem, że to tylko dekoracja, tak było dopóki CJ do tego nie podszedł… Głowa zaczęła się wyłaniać, ujawniając przerażającego węża niczym bestię, skóra była mocno zglitchowana. To zaczęło ścigać CJ’a, byłem tak kurewsko przestraszony. CJ pobiegł za róg cholernie szybko. Kiedy wrócił, do końca korytarza kamera pokazała mały blok wielkości szczeliny w ścianie zamiast bloku z dźwignią do niego przywiązanej. Zmieniłem kąt widzenia kamery aby zobaczyć jak wąż skręca o 90 stopni za rogiem. Szybko pobiegłem CJ’em do tej dźwigni aby zobaczyć co się stanie. Pojawiła się wiadomość na ekranie abym szybko wciskał X. Bez zawahania zrobiłem wszystko o co gra mnie prosiła. CJ chwycił dźwignię i powoli wyciągnął ją kiedy ja kontynuowałem klikanie w przycisk. Dopiero teraz udało mi się to zrobić. Widok odwrócił się aby pokazać blok z początku. Podleciał nad bestię, spadł i ją zmiażdżył. Jak tylko pokój się zatrząsnął, krew lała się po podłodze, część ściany urosła ukazując ciemne, bardzo ciemne wejście. Uspokojony, pokierowałem CJ’a do pokoju obok z wyjętą najlepszą bronią. Po krótkim ekranie ładowania, patrzyłem jak CJ natknął się na mały pokój z pudełkiem na jego końcu. CJ podszedł do niego aby coś podnieść. Zglitchowaną minę. Na co była ta mina, nie wiedziałem dopóki CJ nie wrócił do głównego pokoju. Kiedy wrócił do niego, zdałem sobie sprawę że nie ma innego sposobu żeby zbadać piramidę. Miałem przeczucie, że mina właśnie się przyda w tej sytuacji. CJ komicznie chwycił ponadgabarytową minę w powietrzę i tak ją trzymał. Ponieważ byłem zbyt rozproszony przez to co się do cholery wcześniej działo, kompletnie zapomniałem o strumieniu leżącego nisko, obok półki. CJ pobiegł i wskoczył do niego. Był płytki. Mogłem zobaczyć ścianę przez którą płynęła woda. Nacisnąłem trójkąt. CJ ostrożnie umieścił minę na ścianie i szybko oddalił się od niej. Po chwili ściana eksplodowała, zmieniając się w stos gruzu. Ujawniło się o wiele więcej budynków. Potrzebując chwilę przerwy, użyłem kodu na jetpacka, poleciałem z powrotem na brzeg by móc zapisać grę. Zastanawiasz się co się wydarzy następnym razem gdy znów zagram. Tym razem kiedy wyłączyłem grę, przede mną pojawił się niesamowicie dziwny komunikat. „Do następnego razu.” (zauważ że wcześniej straszna muzyka była zapętlona przez całą drogę). Oficjalnie postanowiłem, że przestanę grać w moją grę, dopóki nie wyjaśnię że gra tylko pozwala CJ’owi na wejście do jego domu i wtedy wszystko wokół zostaje zglitchowane. Więc prawdopodobnie nie będę grał przez jakiś czas. Jeśli chodzi o inne pliki zapisu na mojej karcie pamięci, one są w porządku. Nadal będę grał, tylko nie na tym dziwnym zapisie gry. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:GTA Kategoria:Opowiadania